


Kiss Goodnight

by ktrlhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrlhummel/pseuds/ktrlhummel
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Goodnight

Kurt was doing work when he received a phone call not knowing that it was from Blaine until he heard his voice. Blaine Anderson, the person he used to be engaged to, the person who he broke up with, the person he left at the restaurant, the person who up until now, remains as the love of his life despite being broken up for nearly a year already. Kurt took a deep breathe and greeted Blaine back. Their conversation was awkward at first, starting with the usual how are you's before they tried to catch up with each other's lives.

After catching up for a little bit, Blaine has cut to the chase and said that he has to tell him something and asked if Kurt would like to meet him later after his work. Kurt thinking that maybe they would talk about their relationship and that they still have a chance to be together excitedly agrees and says yes to meet up with Blaine. Blaine then immediately told Kurt the time and place they would meet up and expressed how he can not wait to see Kurt again. Kurt expressed that he felt the same way and bid goodbye to Blaine. Kurt was so excited that even though he tried getting back to his work, meeting Blaine was the only thing he was thinking about.

Kurt arrived at the restaurant just in time when he received a text from Blaine informing him that he was already inside. Kurt immediately replied and took a deep breathe before killing the engine and go out of his car. While walking towards the entrance, Kurt was thinking of how he would tell Blaine that he wants him back and that he still loves him. As he entered the place, he roamed his eyes around to see where Blaine is seated. When Kurt finally spotted where Blaine was, he felt like it was their first time meeting again, he was just as mesmerized. He noticed how Blaine looked happy and healthy and.... very much in love but Kurt disregarded that thought and proceeded to walk towards Blaine.

As Kurt was nearing Blaine, he noticed that Blaine was playing with a ring on his ring finger, there were ideas immediately popping inside his head, Kurt felt like his throat was closing, he stopped walking for a second, took a deep breathe, and tried shaking all of the thoughts away. He thought of leaving the place and make up an excuse but Blaine saw him which left him no choice but approach him. When they were near each other, they both said their hellos and hugged each other tightly. Blaine pulled back from the hug and expressed how happy he was to see Kurt again. Kurt and Blaine did the usual stuff, they asked how they were doing, what have they been up to, and basically continued their conversation from their phone call earlier. It seemed like they haven't gone out of topics yet but suddenly, there was a moment of silence until Blaine spoke again.

"Listen, i have to tell you something.” Blaine said to Kurt while playing with the ring on his finger. Kurt cleared his throat before he responded“Yeah me too. But, you go first” Kurt felt that his hands were starting to sweat and that he was getting nervous. “Okay, okay i’ll go first.” Blaine took a deep breathe and held Kurt's hand. “the reason why I wanted to meet up with you is because..... i’m getting married. And I want you to be the best man.” Blaine continued with a smile in his face. Kurt felt his heart break and a lump forming in his throat but still gave Blaine the sincerest smile he could do. “ Oh wow. I'm so happy for you Blaine. who’s the lucky guy?” Kurt immediately regretted asking that question and hoped that it wasn’t Sebastian.

"Do you remember Jeremiah? The guy who I serenaded at the gap?” Kurt slowly nods, and Blaine continued “Well, he’s the guy i’m marrying. I saw him at the mall one time we talked, catch up and one thing led to another and now here we are.” Kurt cleared his throat and squeezed Blaine's hand. “I'm so happy for you, Blaine. I would love to be your best man” Kurt was caught off guard when Blain hugged him tightly and said thank you to him repeatedly. It hurt him to see Blaine smiling from ear to ear because he wasn't reason for that smile anymore but at least Kurt knew that Blaine is happy and that's what all that mattered.

When they broke the hug he discreetly tried to dial Mercedes' number and pretended that it was the latter who was calling. When Kurt saw that Mercedes has picked up the phone, he immediately put the phone to his ear “Hello cedes? What? Okay, okay. I’ll be on my way” Blaine got curious and asked what was that. Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and gave him a small smile. “I'm sorry but I think I have to go. Mercedes needs me for some thing. I'm very sorry.” Blaine nodded and smiled back at Kurt. “Oh, no worries we can catch up again next time. And Jeremiah's on his way here too". "Ah, well I better get going then. It was nice seeing you again, Blaine." Kurt smiles at him and bid goodbye.

Kurt didn’t realize that it was raining until he went out of the restaurant. He ran through the rain and hurriedly opened his car. Once he was sitted, he bursted into tears and cried his eyes out. He felt like the world fell upon him because of what Blaine had said. He realized how much he fucked up and lost the love of his life. He just sat there and cried the pain out. He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket and saw that Mercedes has texted him.

 **Mercedes Jones: _What was that about?_** ****

**Kurt Hummel: _I'll tell you all about it once I get home._**

**Mercedes Jones: _Okay. Drive safe boo._**

After reading Mercedes' message, he calmed himself, wiped the tears, took a deep breathe and started driving away from the restaurant.

That night, he cried it all out to Mercedes and told her about everything he and Blaine talked about. From the catching up until the part where Blaine asked him to be his Best man. "Well, what did you say?" Mercedes asked.

"I said yes. It's the least I can do after breaking off our engagement last year." Kurt said as he wiped his tears. Mercedes gave him a sad smile and continued to rub his back. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Kurt firmly nodded. "I'm going to support him. I want him to be happy, Mercedes. Even if it's not with me anymore." 

Mercedes pouted and hugged Kurt. "You're going to be fine, Kurt. Just give it time and you'll move on."

Kurt sniffed and nodded. "I'm going to be fine."

* * *

After months of stressful days, picking the venue, the caterer, and all things wedding related, the wedding preparation is finally done. The rehearsal dinner is finally done which means, tomorrow is Blaine and Jeremiah's wedding day. After the dinner, Kurt and Blaine retreated to their own rooms hours apart because Blaine had to say and talk to the guests with Jeremiah.

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't sleep. Kurt because the love of his life was getting married tomorrow and Blaine, well he doesn't know why he couldn't. Blaine thought maybe it was just the pre-wedding jitters. It's common to have that right? Blaine thought to himself. Blaine thanked God that he and Jeremiah are sleeping in different rooms or else Jeremiah would've witnessed him getting nervous.

Blaine tried everything to fall asleep, he drank milk, he counted sheep but nothing worked. He was already getting frustrated because he can't sleep. As Blaine tried to have another go at counting sheep, he heard his phone vibrated from the nightstand. Blaine picked it up and saw that it was a message from Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: _Hey Blaine. You up?_**

**Blaine Anderson: _Yeah, I couldn't sleep._**  
**Blaine Anderson: _I c_** **an't believe i'm getting married.**

**Kurt Hummel: I'm very happy for you, Blaine. It's what you deserve.**

**Blaine Anderson: _Thanks, Kurt. How about you? Why couldn't you sleep?_**

**Kurt Hummel: _I have to do one last thing._**

**Blaine: Anderson: _What's that?_**

**Kurt Hummel: _Can you meet me tonight? I want to take you somewhere._**

**Blaine Anderson: _Kurt, I can't._**

**Kurt Hummel: _I will bring you back safe and sound. I promise._  
** **Kurt Hummel: _I just have to tell you something._**

**Blaine Anderson: _Can't you say it here?_**

**Kurt Hummel: _No. It can't._**

Kurt was anxiously waiting for Blaine's reply. Was it too much? What if he says No? Maybe I should just leave, there's plenty of men that Blaine can choose from as his Best Man. Kurt's mind can't stop thinking of questions he doesn't have an answer for. He stared at the ceiling trying to calm his mind when he heard his phone ding and saw that it was a message from Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: _Okay_.**

**Kurt Hummel: _Okay. Meet me outside in the parking lot._**

Kurt hurriedly changed his clothes and went down to the parking lot and patiently waited for Blaine outside his car. A few minutes later Kurt saw Blaine go out of the hotel and waved his hand to catch Blaine's attention. Blaine saw him and immediately approached him. Kurt opened the car and gestured Blaine to get in. "Where are we going?" Blaine asked before getting in. 

Kurt gave him a small smile. “Just get in the car. It’s just an hour away from here.” Even though Blaine was hesitant, he nodded and got in. Once out of the parking lot, Kurt glanced at Blaine. "You could try and take a nap. I don't mind."

Blaine looked at him and shook his head. "No it's fine. I want to see our surroundings at this time of the night." Kurt shrugged and focused on driving. The drive to where they were going was so quiet, neither of them uttered a word, all you can hear is their calm breathing and the car engine, nothing else.

Blaine didn't notice that he fell asleep not until he felt that they were not moving anymore. He opened his eyes and saw that the car was parked with the headlights still on and noticed that they were parked in front of a tree. He squinted his eyes and gasped, he recognized the tree. It was the tree he and Kurt used to hangout on. How could he not notice? the carving of K + B was still there.

He was confused and shocked that he didn’t notice that he was alone inside the car and saw Kurt leaning against the hood. Blaine decided to join Kurt and got off the car. He was eyeing the place, reminiscing every single memory Kurt and him used to share under that tree, every happy moments they had. It put a bittersweet smile on his face because of it. Blaine was in the middle of reminiscing when Kurt held his hand and pulled him towards the tree

Kurt let go of his hand to seat under the tree and gestured him to join him. He went to Kurt and quietly sat down. There was silence between them until Blaine broke it and asked Kurt “What exactly are we doing here?” Kurt faced him and said “I just want to spend the last few hours with you before your actual wedding.”

They were just sitting and leaning on the tree and playing with the grass that surrounded it. Blaine was admiring the stars when Kurt spoke “Remember when we met a few months back and I told you I have something to tell you?” Blaine paused for a while and nodded when he remembered “Yeah but you had to leave because you said Mercedes needed you. What about it?”

Kurt chuckled at the memory."You see, I thought the reason why you wanted to see me was because you still felt the same way I feel for you. Funny right?” Blaine's heart ached upon hearing what Kurt had said and faced him.

Kurt felt Blaine's gaze and nodded while still chuckling and playing with the grass. “I was hurt and glad at the same time. Imagine if I went first saying that I still love you and then you saying you’re getting married. That would be so embarrassing.” Blaine was only silent as Kurt spoke.

“Wait, you might think that the reason why I wanted you to go with me to our place is because I want you to run away with me. No, it’s not that. I just wanted to say what I felt well- feel, before I finally let you go.” Blaine heard Kurt’s voice cracked, he felt like there was a lump forming in his throat.

Blaine was about to hold Kurt’s hand, when he saw Kurt standing and offering his hand and said “May I have this dance? This will be my last dance with you as Blaine Anderson. I want to dance with you like how I imagine how we will dance on the night of our supposed to be wedding.” with tears in his eyes and his heart beating fast, Blaine accepted Kurt’s hand and stood up.

“But we don’t have music” Blaine said. Kurt pulled out his phone and attached the earphones to it and gave the left piece to Blaine while he uses the right piece. Blaine didn't recognize the song until he heard the voice. It was from their favorite band. He held Kurt tightly and didn't notice that there were tears in his eyes as well as Kurt's.

They were enjoying the moment not realizing that the song was almost over, they didn’t want to let go of each other, but they had to. Kurt had to pull away because he knows that if they stay in that position longer, he would do something stupid and ask Blaine the stupidest question known to man. Kurt didn’t want that, he wanted Blaine to be the happiest.

Blaine was looking down, Kurt cupped Blaine’s left cheek for them to see eye to eye. Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile and rubbed his thumb on Blaine's left cheek. “I would rather endure the pain of seeing you happy with another guy, than be happy while you are hurt.”

Blaine heard Kurt sing a part of the song _"For the rest of my life, life ,life, I need your kiss goodnight."_ and before Blaine knew it, Kurt kissed him one last time before he let go. Kurt pulled away and pressed his forehead to Blaine's and enjoyed the last few minutes they had before they go back to the hotel.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was more silent than the drive to the field but surprisingly, there was less tension between the two of them. Blaine chose to look outside the window while Kurt focused on driving and was gripping the stirring wheel to fight the urge to hold Blaine’s hand.

An hour or so later, they were finally back at the hotel. Since their moment at the field, neither have said a word to each other even when they rode the elevator. They had stolen glances but that was it, no talking, nothing. It was like nothing intimate had happened between them. Like they didn’t dance, like they didn’t kiss, like that moment didn’t exist. Blaine was the first to hop off the elevator and walked straight to his room not looking back at Kurt who had hope in his eyes that maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance. But just as the elevator doors closed and Kurt losing the small chance of hope he had, Blaine stopped walking and looked back for a few seconds and continued on walking again.

Kurt finally arrived at his floor. He felt drained, he wanted to drink the pain away but chose to not do it. He didn’t want to go to the wedding with a hangover and mess up the most special day for the love of his life. No, he wouldn’t do that. Instead, he just went to the shower and stayed there for an hour. When he felt the water getting cold and his skin starting to prune, he finally got out of the shower and force himself to go back to sleep.

Kurt rolled over a couple of times and still cant sleep he was thinking of Blaine of the moment they shared together. He wanted every last bit before Blaine got married and without much thinking, Kurt texted Blaine.

Blaine was staring at the ceiling trying to forget what happened when he heard his phone buzzed and saw that it was a message from Kurt.

  
**Kurt Hummel: _Blaine  
_** **Kurt Hummel: _Can I ask one last favor._**

**Blaine Anderson: _What is it Kurt?_**

**Kurt Hummel: _Can we do that thing before we go to sleep when we were together?_**

**Blaine Anderson: _Kurt..._**

kurt felt blaine's hesitance through his message and although he may have thought that his would hurt him more kurt still insisted that they do it.

**Kurt Hummel: _Please?_**

Kurt waited for a few minutes and heard his phone ding and immediately teared up at the message.

**Blaine Anderson: _I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson._**

**Kurt Hummel: _I love you so much more Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel._**

**Blaine Anderson: _forever._**

**Kurt Hummel: _and always._**

* * *

“... you may now kiss each other” as the marriage officiant said that, Kurt felt a tear dropped from his eyes, others may think it was out of happiness but deep inside, he knows it was because officially, there’s no more US, it’s now only Kurt and Blaine. nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
